


You Call That Flirting?

by katiepidgeywidgey (miichandes)



Series: Latte Week [1]
Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-08
Updated: 2017-01-08
Packaged: 2018-09-15 16:23:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 646
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9243878
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/miichandes/pseuds/katiepidgeywidgey
Summary: Lance doesn't like the way Matt flirts.Latte Week Day 1: Good/Bad Flirting





	

**Author's Note:**

> honhonhon I'm tired  
> here's the song I made to go along with the drabble  
> https://soundcloud.com/mii-angeles/lattedayone

Lance tapped his toes to the beat, his headache already starting to clear. He had worked too hard lately and needed a break. 

This club would work. 

The neon lights were blinding, the air was thick with the heat from the dancing bodies. Lance headed to the bar first, ordering himself a Coke. Turning around in his seat, he looked for someone he knew.

Keith didn’t want to come, mumbling about wanting to train Red. Pidge and Hunk didn’t like going to clubs. Everyone was busy that day, so Lance had opted to go on his own. Downing his drink, he made his way to the dance floor, intent on dancing the night away. 

Just as he was about to step on the dance floor, a hand grabbed his arm, pulling him back. Lance turned to see Pidge’s older brother, Matt. 

The other boy crossed his arms, and glared at Lance, “So I asked the others where you were. Apparently, you went out clubbing, and you didn’t ask me to come along? I’m almost hurt, Lance,” Matt said, a smirk forming on his face. 

Lance raised an eyebrow at the older boy. “Are you trying to flirt with me? A cheesy pickup line would’ve worked better than that,” he said. 

“Flirting, me?” Matt gasped, looking affronted, “No, no, you’re mistaken Lance.” He once again grabbed Lance’s wrist, pulling him closer until they were chest to chest. 

“I don’t need to flirt when the person I like already likes me.” It took a moment until Matt’s words sunk into Lance’s brain. He laughed. 

“You think I like you? I only like people who can dance. If you want to flirt,” he paused, before pushing Matt toward the dance, “Don’t use your words. Show me your moves.” 

Matt laughed and pulled the other boy with him, before bowing, “As you wish, your majesty.” 

Matt closed his eyes and listened to the beat, the steps already forming in his mind. As if people could sense a show was about to start, they made space for Matt to dance. And dance he did. The beat was fast, and Matt's body kept up with the speed. Every few seconds, Matt would glance toward Lance, making sure he was watching. Lance's heart speed up, getting into the mood of the atmosphere. Matt’s body was loose, agile, moving to the song. 

Lance licked his lips, his mouth going dry at the sight of the other boy dancing. Matt's black and white flannel flowing with every turn he made, every flip he did. His muscles were showing through his black tank top underneath. And his skinny jeans should've been impossible to breakdance in, yet here he was, dancing as if he owned the club. 

It infuriated Lance. Matt had the whole club watching him. And he had the audacity to be smirking at Lance. The song slowed down for a split-second, and Lance saw Matt mouth. 

"Come and get me." 

Lance closed his eyes, felt the beat, and stepped forward. The room only grew warmer as the two danced. The crowd looked in awe as they moved in sync, yet dancing different steps. If you listened past the bass, past the cheering crowd, you could hear the two boys breathing hard, yet not wanting to stop until the other one did. At one point, their bodies almost touched. Matt could feel Lance's hot breath on his cheek, Lance almost faltered when Matt's hand brushed against his. 

The song came to the close, the DJ telling the crowd to give a hand to the Blue Paladin and the Altean Army’s Chief Commander. The boys panted, not caring about the crowd and only eyeing each other. 

“So, lunch tomorrow?” Matt asked.

“We’ll see about it, Romeo,” Lance said, walking away. That horrid headache from before was gone with the wind. “Oh, by the way, nice dancing.”

**Author's Note:**

> find me on tumblr @katiepidgeywidgey


End file.
